


Стойкий оловянный Уотсон

by Madoshi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Fairy Tales, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madoshi/pseuds/Madoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда феи покинули этот мир, они забрали с собой свои истории. Но оставили персонажей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Стойкий оловянный Уотсон

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Steadfast Tin Watson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/845563) by [what_alchemy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_alchemy/pseuds/what_alchemy). 



Джон помнит битвы.  
Стоит только задуматься, как он во всех подробностях видит ослепительный блеск афганского солнца и рожденные им тени в горных долинах. Сосредоточившись, он вновь слышит отрывистый северный акцент майора: заходить с фланга, наступать, не открывать огня... Еще жив в памяти тела миг полного спокойствия, когда все чувства обострены до предела и палец ложится на курок с уверенностью новоиспеченного фанатика. Джон знает медный вкус паники и крови — эти грязные монеты не стоят металла, на котором их отчеканили.  
Все это будит его по ночам, и сердце тогда выбивает неровное стаккато, а указательный палец жмет и жмет на невидимый курок. Тщетно стараясь унять боль памяти, Джон растирает две свои совершенно здоровые ноги.

—

— Я понимаю, что это ложная память, — говорит Джон Элле, своему психотерапевту, которая не сводит с него темных, непреклонных глаз. — Я знаю, что ничего этого не было, так что...  
— Так что?  
Она так часто повторяет за ним обрывки фраз, что теперь, кажется, эти повторы начинают провоцировать у него дрожь в левой руке.  
— Так, может, хватит? — спрашивает он. — Я умею отличать фантазию от реальности, ура мне.  
— Джон. Вы знаете, что все не так просто. Мы уже об этом говорили.  
Джон считает до десяти и выдыхает — воздух, что еще недавно горел в его легких, вот удивительно, выходит наружу холодным.  
— Я не хочу разводить с вами философский диспут. Давайте вы просто подпишете бумажку, скажете, что курс успешно пройден, и мы честно друг от друга отстанем.  
— Тогда объясните мне разницу между фантазией и реальностью, раз уж она так для вас очевидна.  
Джон закрывает глаза. Они уже не первый раз на этом застревают. Элла все придирается и придирается к этим двум определениям, и не дает говорить о важном — о том, что их жизнь, все их жизни, теперь едва ли «реальность», но и не «фантазия» тоже.  
— Я — солдат, — отвечает он. Он делает вдох, как его научили, и задерживает дыхание. — Я _был_ солдатом.  
— Какого рода?  
— Стойким, — Джон не в силах удержаться от нотки сарказма.  
Элла чуть наклоняет голову. Джон вздыхает и добавляет:  
— Одноногим. Меня всегда оставляли в картонной коробке под кроватью, когда все остальные играли в войну.  
— А теперь?  
— А теперь я дерьмо собачье, и стук моего собственного сердца выводит меня из себя, вы это хотите услышать?  
Элла откидывается на спинку кресла и скрещивает ноги по-другому. Закрывает блокнот.  
— Джон, — говорит. — Вы понимаете, что это звучит как угроза нанесения вреда самому себе?  
— Я помню, как отслаивалась краска на моей униформе! Я помню этого чумазого мальчишку, который ни разу, черт побери, со мной не сыграл! И я также знаю, я _знаю_ , что не дал Мюррею истечь кровью в пустыне, хотя мое плечо разворотила пуля. Как это можно терпеть?! Как это вы терпите?  
Элла молчит несколько мучительных секунд, а Джону во время этой паузы хочется только орать. Она так и не рассказала ему, откуда она сама; даже ни разу не намекнула, кто ее написал. На все расспросы Элла отвечает: «Не обо мне речь, Джон» — и заставляет его говорить о том, каково было олову превращаться в живую кость. Ей угодны все мучительные подробности трансформации.  
— Кому-то из нас повезло больше, — наконец произносит психотерапевт. — Кто-то был фарфоровой куклой, которая пылилась на полки и ждала подходящую девочку. Некоторые были протертыми плюшевыми игрушками, настолько любимыми, что единственной их печалью была лезущая из швов вата. Но вы — солдат. И в прошлой жизни, и в этой. Это нелегко, Джон. Я пытаюсь облегчить вам жизнь, а не усложнить ее. Пожалуйста, помогите мне.  
Джон смотрит в окно. Ему удивительно, как солнце может светить, а деревья и трава зеленеть, когда этот мир покинуло волшебство.

—

Джон помнит Стэмфорда по медицинскому колледжу, где никогда не учился. Заявив, что в Бартсе есть человек, с которым Джону обязательно нужно познакомиться, Стэмфорд тащит его за собой.  
— Собеседник из меня никудышный, — пытается возразить Джон.  
Но в глазах Стэмфорда он видит блеск, который Джон раньше за ним не замечал; игра бликов и тени, что наводит на мысли обо всех мифических трикстерах от Африки до Скандинавии. Только Джон открывает рот, чтобы спросить, откуда Стэмфорд на самом деле, как понимает, что остался в лаборатории наедине с каким-то незнакомцем, а чертов Майк пропал как не было.  
Незнакомец бледен, темноволос, закутан в самое дорогое в Британии пальто на заказ и обращается к Джону, даже не подняв глаз от микроскопа.  
— Ганс Христиан Андерсон, общее происхождение, очень предусмотрительно со стороны Майка.  
Джон переносит вес с ноги на ногу, опираясь на трость.  
— Прошу прощения?  
Правая рука незнакомца сжимается на колесике микроскопа; пальцы у него белые, нервные.  
— Да только посмотрите на себя. Хромаете, как будто вчера были последним отлиты из оловянной ложки и у вас все еще только одна нога.  
Джона замирает, готовый ринуться в рукопашную по малейшему сигналу, распрямляет плечи.  
— Что?  
Незнакомец наконец поднимает взгляд, и у Джона перехватывает дыхание, как будто он никогда не умел дышать, как будто его легкие — выдумка, сродни ложным воспоминаниям; как будто он до сих пор сделан из олова, покрашен дешевой краской и лежит носом в ковер, пока его братья штурмуют картонный дворец.  
Незнакомец встает, пальто опадает складками вдоль тела, и...  
— Боже ты мой, — бормочет Джон, потому что там, где должна быть левая рука незнакомца, вместо этого крыло — белое, точно платье принцессы, сильное, точно рыцарская длань; расправленное, оно занимает всю комнату.  
Рядом с этим крылом сам Джон семи сантиметров в высоту, и на плече у него мушкет. Рядом с этим крылом Джон не знает, на каком он свете: старая жизнь накладывается на новую или наоборот.  
— Летом я линяю. Это будет вам мешать?  
— Я... что?  
— Потенциальные деловые партнеры должны знать друг о друге худшее.  
Болезненно неживая улыбка рассекает лицо незнакомца в пародии на доброжелательность.  
— Кто сказал что-то о деловых партнерах?  
Глаза цвета пыльцы фей пронзают Джона насквозь; он чувствует, будто в легких кончился в кислород — впервые эти тяжелые воздушные мешки и в самом деле стали нужны.  
— Ты скучаешь по своей балерине, не так ли?  
Его собеседник складывает крыло вдоль тела и накидывает пальто: Джону становится видно, что его подогнали, чтобы можно было носить поверх крыла, не жертвуя безупречным покроем. Незнакомец разворачивается, театрально взметнув фалды, и лебедем скользит к выходу.  
— Ты скучаешь по своему мальчику, по твоим братьям по оружию, даже по тому ужасному гоблину из табакерки. Тебе не хватает поля битвы, но в этом мире таких сражений не бывает, — он замирает на пороге. — Приходи ко мне домой завтра в шесть вечера, поговорим о деле.  
Он успевает почти выйти из лаборатории, когда Джону удается вытолкнуть из пересохшего горла вопрос:  
— Что, вот так просто?  
— Вот так просто что?  
— Мы только что познакомились и уже собираемся вместе вести какие-то дела?  
— Проблемы?  
— Меня притащил сюда... старый друг. Я не планировал искать партнера. Мы друг о друге ничего не знаем. И уж точно я не знаю, где вы живете. Я даже не знаю вашего имени.  
Этот взгляд пронзает насквозь.  
— Я знаю, что вы хотите вернуть сказки, — говорит незнакомец.  
Джона ведет, и только трость сохраняет неподвижность в этом неверном мире. Незнакомец вылетает за порог, потом вновь заглядывает в лабораторию.  
— Меня зовут Шерлок Холмс, а адрес, который вам нужен — 221 Б по Бейкер-стрит.

—

— Я поискал тебя в Интернете вчера вечером.  
— Ну и? — Холмс рисуется, практически не скрываясь. — Что думаешь?  
— Двенадцать братьев? Королевы-мстительницы? Заколдованные рубашки? Волшебство покинуло мир, Шерлок. Я думал... — Джон обрывает себя и думает, не слишком ли бестактно напомнить об огромной белой обезьяне; или, иными словами, о гигантском лебедином крыле.  
Крыло на секунду вздрагивает, расправляясь, и вновь укладывается вдоль спины Шерлока. Он повторяет этот свой фирменный фокус: глядит прямо сквозь Джонову плоть и кровь, сквозь грудь, набитую бесполезными органами, и знает о нем все.  
— Ты думал, что такой как я больше не может существовать в этом мире, — произносит он. — Ты думал, что говорящие игрушки и чудовища-интриганы остались в прошлом, прошлое превратилось в игру воображения, и даже память о нем скоро истает, а ты останешься единственным, кто будет все еще уверен, что истории в книжках были исторической правдой, а не назидательными побасенками для детей. Ты думал, что ты один.  
Джон не может вымолвить ни слова, однако все еще способен выдерживать этот нечеловеческий взгляд.  
— Что ж, — говорит Шерлок. Он прочищает горло и глядит в сторону. Крыло дергается, но не расправляется. — Я тоже так думал.

—

В 221-Б полно сказочных книг. Это не только истории братьев Гримм или старого папаши Андерсона, но и индонезийские народные сказки и мифы американских индейцев, а еще — записи устных преданий из мест, о которых Джон раньше даже не слышал. Джон узнает, что Шерлок самостоятельно изучил несколько малоизвестных языков, чтобы прочесть это все, незатемненное переводом. Сам Джон после случившегося с ним и думать не может о том, чтобы открыть книгу сказок. Он уже знает, что в этом не отличается от большинства новых людей. Он также знает, что большинство новых людей стараются как-то переплести новые жизни со старыми — а потом и потихоньку заменить старое новым. Они понемногу забывают, что принцессы чувствуют горох сквозь двадцать пуховых перин; что порой женщины, сотканные из лютой стужи, проносятся в санях по улицам городов и выманивают мальчиков из родных домов; что не стоит трогать яблоки, ибо те сочатся ядом. Джон же вспоминал Афганистан медью на языке, и думал, что мог бы (не смог бы ни за что) тоже забыть.  
Но Шерлок Холмс с его единственным фантастическим крылом и столь же фантастической способностью с одного взгляда увидеть Джонову сказку и людей, которые когда-то оживляли мир Джоновой детской, вновь возвращает Джону рассудок и почву под ногами. Джон понимает, что любит это напоминание о сказочности Шерлока, как любит воду умирающий от жажды.  
Однажды, сидя в кресле посреди неопрятной, но уютной квартиры и слушая лекцию Шерлока о повторяющихся из культуры в культуру мифологических темах и мотивах, он ловит себя на желании коснуться крыла. Шелковистое ли оно на ощупь? А может быть, пушистое? Теплое ли, как плоть живого человека? Да какое бы ни было.  
Джон сглатывает и наклоняется вперед, чувствуя электрический укол в основании позвоночника. Он вспоминает, что его называли «Уотсон Три Континента». Он даже помнит, что положено делать: как правильно улыбаться, наклонять голову, проводить рукой над бедром или грудью, как заставить девушку засмеяться, как целовать впадинку у нее на шее.  
Но еще он знает, что память пытается подсунуть ему фальшивку. На самом деле ему едва исполнилось пять лет, и этот возраст вот уже несколько веков не менялся; когда-то он был подарком, причем не из дорогих; каждое утро он влюбляется во вращающуюся балерину, что была куда совершеннее, чем он когда либо смог бы стать даже в самых смелых своих мечтаниях. Он знает, что судьба его — каждый вечер плавиться и таять в огне вместе с ней, сиять раскаленным металлом, зная, что, вопреки всему, она любит его в ответ.  
Джон влюбляется каждый день. Джон умеет любить глубоко, искренне и с первого взгляда; в конце концов он умирает ради своей любви, но каждый раз просыпается вновь и видит на другом конце комнаты свою усыпанную серебряными блестками балерину, с невыразимым изяществом застывшую в бесконечной «ласточке».  
Джон понятия не имеет, какие параллели его истории можно найти в этом дивном новом мире. Он знает только, что умеет любить, и что любовь эта сжигает его изнутри.  
—  
Джон, конечно же, переезжает на Бейкер-стрит.  
— Я не могу выслеживать фей, если мой деловой партнер живет на другом конце города, не так ли? — заявил как-то Шерлок, и вопрос был решен.  
Шерлок не помогает Джону перевозить вещи, но наблюдает за ним и дает инструкции. Джон деланно вздыхает и отпускает многозначительные намеки — бесполезно. Наконец он сдается и безропотно хромает два пролета вверх по лестнице, пока Шерлок дышит ему в затылок, рассуждая об оставленных феями следах и наиболее вероятных зацепках.  
— Стоунхендж? — интересуется Джон, роняя последнюю коробку в угол и с облегченным вздохом падая на кровать.  
Матрас прогибается под ним. Шерлок нависает сверху, расправив крыло, словно угрожая. Он загораживает свет, и вокруг его кудрявой головы появляется бледный нимб.  
— Слишком очевидно, не будь идиотом.  
— Эй!  
— Да ладно, не обижайся, почти все идиоты.  
— Тогда сам придумывай место. Понятия не имею, какой тебе от меня толк в расследовании.  
Пружины матраса стонут, когда Шерлок опускается на кровать рядом с Джоном. Джон дергается, но деваться некуда: Шерлок стоит на коленях рядом с ним, лицо его оказывается слишком близко. Джону хочется выползти из человечьей шкуры, оттолкнуть Шерлока прочь — или притянуть его ближе. Может быть, Шерлок сейчас ведет себя крайне бестактно. Может быть, это Джон не в курсе норм человеческого поведения: ведь до того, как стать лебедем, Холмс был просто обычным принцем, да и потом становился человеком каждую ночь. Уж конечно он должен знать, как принято у людей. Так или иначе, Джону очень не по себе: он растерян и отчетливо слышит бешеный стук своего сердца.  
— Шерлок, — только это он и может сказать, сгорая изнутри.  
— Нет-нет, Джон, — возражает Шерлок. — Мне нужен ассистент. Эти бурдюки из Скотланд-Ярда абсолютно бесполезны. Ты знаешь таких — гриммозависимые в отказе.  
— Я... да, думаю, знаю.  
Джон понятия не имеет, что это значит.  
— Я пытался подать заявление о массовой пропаже фей сразу же, как только случилась вся эта ситуация. Так бывший домовой назвал меня психом! Меня! Как будто это я пробирался в голом виде в мастерскую сапожника, чтобы сделать его неблагодарную работу и позволить выдать ее за свою!  
— Думаю, все мы немного психи, — замечает Джон.  
Шерлок моргает: глаза у него по-прежнему как звездная пыль. Затем он разворачивается и, помогая себе толчком одинокого крыла, спрыгивает с кровати.  
— Так что ты понимаешь мою дилемму.  
— Вряд ли...  
— Решено. Пошли, а не то пропустим следующий поезд на Оксфордшир.

—

Роллрайтские камни в Оксфордшире — пустая трата времени.

—

То же можно сказать и о великане из Серн-Аббас, что в Дорсетте.

—

Они добираются до скал Трезев Куойт в Корнуолле, и Джон может порадоваться забавному зрелищу, как Шерлок тщетно пытается забраться на гробницу, беспомощно хлопая крылом по ветру.

—

Однако неделей позже на Оркнейских островах Шерлок наконец-то берет след. Джон хромает за ним в Норвегию, Швецию и Финляндию, пока не оказывается, тяжело дыша, перед скромной хижиной где-то в безымянных лесах между Латвией, Эстонией и Россией.  
— Ничего глупее в жизни не делал, — смеясь, говорит он.  
Шерлок тоже смеется. Смех у него низкий, глубокий, он отдается эхом где-то в голове у Джона, рождая грезы наяву.  
— Это при том, что ты вторгся в Афганистан, — замечает Шерлок, и Джон немедленно приходит в себя, хмурится.  
— Нет, — отвечает. — Не было такого.  
Шерлок широко распахивает глаза, потом стискивает зубы и отводит взгляд. Он первым подходит к хижине и трижды стучит в дверь.  
— Мы знаем, что вы здесь! — кричит заколдованный принц. В сторону, Джону, он поясняет: — Она всегда здесь.  
— Кто? — интересуется Джон.  
Шерлок стучится еще раз, громче.  
Внезапно откуда ни возьмись налетает порыв ветра и валит их обоих на землю — это распахивается дверь. С шипением Джон тут же садится прямо, однако Шерлок остается лежать на боку; он неподвижен, если не считать того, что грудь его вздымается и опадает. Джон тянется к нему.  
— Шерлок?  
— Дурак гением вырядился, — издевательски произносит голос с порога хижины.  
Джон поднимает глаза и видит коренастую горбатую женщину, сжимающую в крепких пальцах метлу. Ее жесткие как проволока волосы торчат в разные в стороны, а лицо испещряют морщины.  
— За какой такой надобностью он крыло прячет? Что, думает, так летать сможет?  
Джон ощущает внезапное спокойствие и поднимается на ноги.  
— Мадам, я осознаю, что мы нарушили границы ваших владений. Но боюсь, что если вы не отмените то, что сделали с ним, я заставлю вас обо этом пожалеть.  
Старуха поднимает на него черные хитрые глаза и не сводит некоторое время; потом уголки ее бескровных губ загибаются вверх, и она фыркает.  
— Стойкий, это уж точно, — она меняет позу, и уже не выглядит так, будто защищается, даже отступает назад, словно приглашая Джона за порог. — С этим идиотом я ничего не делала. Сам упал на свое дурацкое крыло и перья поломал. Не разгуливал бы повсюду в расфуфыренном пальто, был бы целехонек.  
Джон опять смотрит на Шерлока, который, кажется, приходит в себя. Шерлок ощупывает свое тело под пальто.  
— Ладно, — продолжает старуха, — напою вас чаем. Не этой дрянью, на которую вы, англичане, молитесь — настоящим чаем, чтобы до печенок пробрал. За даром судьбы вы пришли, дар судьбы вы и получите. Олухи.  
Внутри слабо освещенная хижина походит на склад нужных и ненужных вещей: на полу стоят какие-то горшки, с потолка что-то свисает, все углы и ниши тоже заняты. В комнате аккуратно прибрано, нигде не пылинки, но Джону кажется, что все это добро вот-вот обрушится на него и погребет под своей массой. Старуха начинает готовить чай, грохоча утварью в процессе, а Шерлок садится рядом с Джоном за крошечный стол; скулы его пламенеют, он беспрестанно морщится.  
— Дай я посмотрю, — просит Джон, и Шерлок неохотно стягивает пальто.  
Освобожденное от рукава, испятнанное алым крыло уныло висит вдоль тела, топорщась сломанными перьями.  
Джон определяет перелом пястно-запястной кости и сочувственно шипит сквозь стиснутые зубы.  
— Нужно вправить и наложить шину, — говорит он.  
Шерлок, наверное, впервые в жизни начисто лишен дара речи от боли; он только поджимает губы и один раз коротко кивает.  
Когда Джон вправляет кость, Шерлок белеет лицом и качается, но не кричит. Джон наскоро сооружает перевязь из ткани, которую ему кинула старуха. Во время процедуры Шерлок сидит молча, по-прежнему бледный, время от времени вздрагивая. Наконец старуха возвращается к столу. Она грозно, с силой ставит перед ними кружки; горячий чай выплескивается за края, ей на руки и на столешницу, однако по старухе не видно, чтобы ей было горячо. Она просто садится напротив, вздергивает крючковатый нос и тыкает пальцем в чай, стоящий перед Шерлоком.  
— Это тебя подлечит, дуралей. Будем!  
Она поднимает кружку; Джон следует ее примеру и пинает Шерлока под столом, чтобы он сделал то же самое. Только когда они опрокидывают чай, как рюмки с чем-то покрепче, Джон вдруг понимает, что его кружка как раз и была наполнена чем-то покрепче, процентов примерно на пятьдесят.  
— Господи, — бормочет он.  
— Забавно слышать такое из уст игрушечного солдатика, — хмыкает старуха. — Не в том смысле, что мне смешно.  
— Да, вот я как раз...  
— Вы знаете, — обрывает его Шерлок. — Вы знаете, куда они ушли и забрали с собой все сказки. Так что просто скажите, как их вернуть, и мы пойдем.  
Старая женщина в упор смотрит на Шерлока своими ужасными орлиными глазами, и Джон на секунду сочувствует ему, но немедленно решает, что Шерлок более чем заслужил угоститься своим же лекарством.  
— Ты что, хочешь вернуться в этот свой ужасный замок к своим ужасным родителям, и чтобы от двенадцати братьев и сестер шагу было некуда ступить?  
— Я был _свободен_ , — огрызается Шерлок. — Я был сама свобода, грация, и ветер, и никто не говорил мне, что делать!  
— Что ж, а теперь ты калека с уродством, на которое все таращатся, — говорит старуха, скривив рот. — Интересно, каково это?  
Джон смотрит вниз, на стол. На периферии его поля зрения Шерлок стискивает челюсти, но молчит.  
Старая женщина откидывается на спинку стула и равнодушно произносит:  
— Кроме того, ты все равно вот таким и оставался к концу своей сказки. Какое тебе дело? Зато сейчас тебе больше не надо исполнять эту бесконечную фугу, раз за разом повторять все те же самые события. Осмелюсь сказать, это поворот к лучшему. Теперь ты можешь делать что угодно. Твоя судьба еще не написана.  
— Может быть, это была и не самая лучшая жизнь, но она была моей, — возражает Шерлок.  
— Ты трус. Трусы и дураки, вы оба.  
— Вы сказали, что дадите нам дар судьбы, — говорит Джон, прежде чем Шерлок успевает довести себя до родимчика: лицо у него багровеет.  
— Это он и есть, малохольные. Лучший дар — свобода воли. Не пустите его по ветру.  
— Да это _дерьмо собачье_ , — огрызается Шерлок.  
— Феи ушли, бросили нас на произвол судьбы, — спокойно отвечает старуха. — Пора уже это принять, а ревут пускай детишки. Прочь из моего дома. Больше не ищите меня.  
— Все не так должно было быть! —Шерлок рычит. — Магия исчезла, я должен был быть лебедем или человеком, а не этим... уродством!  
Джон не может удержаться — его рука поднимается сама собой и ложится мягко Шерлоку на загривок. Его шея сзади розовая от румянца и горячая на ощупь.  
— Ты не урод, — мягко говорит Джон. — Ты самое прекрасное существо, которое я когда-либо видел.  
Шерлок изумленно глядит на него, нахмурив брови; уголки губ опущены, рот приоткрыт, слабый подбородок упирается в грудь.  
— То, что ты знаешь... как ты умеешь посмотреть на кого-то и увидеть... Даже если ты шаришь в потемках, все равно. Ты невероятен. Удивителен. Великолепен.  
Шерлок закрывает рот и заметно сглатывает.  
— Джон...  
— Я же сказала «прочь из моего дома», что тут вам кретинам непонятно?! Пошли вон!  
В тот же миг они снаружи, сидят посреди чистого поля, хижины нигде не видно, и пальто Шерлока неуклюжей грудой лежит рядом.  
Джон поднимается и помогает встать Шерлоку. Им нужно отправляться на поиски ближайшего города, но вместо этого Шерлок вторгается в личное пространство Джона — вновь близко, слишком близко — и смотрит ему в глаза. Джон даже не замечает боль в шее.  
— Наказанием моих братьев, — шепчет Шерлок, и дыхание его щекочет губы Джона, — было становиться лебедями с восходом солнца. Мое наказание — становиться человеком с приходом ночи.  
Джон качает головой.  
— На самом деле, — продолжает Шерлок, — когда я надеялся разрушить проклятье, не о человеческой доле я мечтал.  
— Теперь проклятий больше нет, — говорит Джон.  
— И все же я до сих пор несу свое наказание.  
Джон берет руку Шерлоку в свою, а свободной рукой приглаживает перья на сломанном крыле.  
— Может быть... может быть, такую цену мы платим за свободу воли. Наши тела будут помнить наши сказки вместо нас.  
— Только не говори мне, что ты веришь в эту чушь, — морщится Шерлок.  
— Не вижу тут ни одной балерины, — отвечает Джон. — Но даже если бы видел, я бы выбрал тебя. Я бы выбрал тебя, Шерлок Холмс.  
Шерлок прижимается лбом ко лбу Джона — так удобно и тепло стоять, и от Шерлока хорошо пахнет.  
 _«Вот значит, каково это: касаться кого-то_ , — думает Джон. — _Вот, значит, каково получить то, чего желаешь»_.  
— Так кем же нам быть, если не проклятым принцем и оловянным солдатиком? — спрашивает Шерлок.  
— Кем захотим, — отвечает Джон.  
— Я бы хотел показать этой команде недоумков из Скотланд-Ярда всю глубину их тупости, — Шерлок выпрямляется, уже готовый рисоваться вновь.  
— Ну значит, давай так и сделаем.  
В ярком солнечном свете Шерлок сияет, будто полная луна. Они отправляются к городу, где бы он ни был; всю дорогу Джон держит в руке кончики перьев Шерлока.

—

Шерлок станет консультирующим детективом. Джон станет блоггером. Они будут засыпать вместе, свернувшись под крылом Шерлока и вдыхая ароматы летнего ветра и солнца даже посреди зимы. Их память потускнеет. Крылья останутся. Иногда Шерлок будет дуться. Довольно часто Джон будет делать чай.  
Рано или поздно они познакомятся с еще одним братом Холмс.  
( _Майкрофт? **Шерлок?**_ Как же зовут остальных?)  
(Наречены они Сенерик, Эвервин, Кенельм, Меревит, Эльфгар, Селеферт, Каэдмон, Хенгист, Анлаф и Дэгмунд).  
(Боже мой! Ваши родители всех вас ненавидели?)  
(Как ты знаешь, у меня есть еще сестра. Имя Элиза вписывается в твои среднеклассовые предрассудки, Джон?)  
(Да ладно тебе!).  
Пока же в хижине где-то между мирами лежит на полу трость, брошенная за ненадобностью. Женщина, которая никогда не была молода или красива, поднимает ее скрюченной рукой и засовывает за шкаф, полный правдивых историй, которым никто никогда не поверит.

**Author's Note:**

> Marvellous [Kyyhky](http://pesa.diary.ru/) made an illustration!  
> 


End file.
